24fandomcom-20200223-history
Tim Woods
Tim Woods was a high-level official of the Department of Homeland Security in Washington, D.C. during Day 7. Day 7 At 8:31, Tim Woods had Ethan Kanin interrupt a meeting between President Allison Taylor, some Cabinet members, and the Joint Chiefs of Staff to inform her of a national security issue. He told the President about a joint investigation with the FBI which revealed domestic terrorists had kidnapped Michael Latham and were now threatening the CIP firewall and US passenger flights. He recommended against grounding all of the flights nationally, to avoid a panic, but to decrease the traffic while leads were worked up. He did not foresee any possible connection between the threat and the planned invasion of Sangala. In a meeting with the President in the Oval Office, Tim explained that the FAA was successfully grounding flights, but the fact remained that terrorists still had control over the national infrastructural that was supposed to be protected by the CIP firewall. He also said that the NSA had no estimate for a deadline by which they could neutralize the threat to the firewall. Tim later received a call from Iké Dubaku and transferred it to the Oval Office for the President to listen to. During the call, Dubaku informed he had kidnapped the President's husband. After Taylor was rescued and taken to a hospital, Tim was brought again to prepare scenarios when the threat of another attack surfaced. Shortly after this, General Benjamin Juma sieged the White House and he was among the hostages taken. After 11:00pm, Tim informed President Taylor of the new threat regarding the bio-weapon that Starkwood smuggled. He offered her information about the nature of the weapon and then met with her and the Cabinet. After the meeting ended, he communicated the President with Larry Moss who had just been contacted by Tony Almeida from within the Starkwood compound. When they heard Greg Seaton's demand of a presidential pardon in exchange of the weapon's location, Tim told her this was a lucky break and she should agree. Shortly after midnight, Tim interrupted President Taylor with a call from Jack Bauer who informed her of the ambush at Starkwood. He kept her apprised of the Army mobilizing. At around 12:55am, Tim entered the White House Situation Room and informed Taylor of a call from Jonas Hodges which resulted in her aborting the Starkwood air strike. When she confessed to Tim that Hodges wanted to meet with her, he was reluctant about it. However, he still received Hodges at the White House and led him to the Oval Office. While President Taylor was meeting with Jonas Hodges, Tim interrupted their meeting with an urgent call from Jack. Jack stated that the WMD's had been destroyed by a massive explosion at the Starkwood facility. Tim then led a group of Secret Service agents into the Oval Office to arrest Jonas Hodges. After 3:00am, Tim was present with President Taylor when Jack and Renee revealed them they had been deceived by Tony Almeida and that he was in possession of a canister of prion variant. 4:00am, Tim informs President Taylor that he is giving up acting altogether, as his totally wooden performance has left him vulnerable to Dutch Elm Disease. Appearances Day 7 * voice only Woods, Tim Woods, Tim Woods, Tim Woods, Tim